Olaf/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason." On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath uphoon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar - a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from 'friendly' waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the 'finger wagglers' that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly - and unwittingly - in their thrall. Previous Splash Art North America= Olaf OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Olaf Olaf ForsakenSkin old.jpg|1st Forsaken Olaf Olaf GlacialSkin old.jpg|1st Glacial Olaf Olaf GlacialSkin old2.jpg|2nd Glacial Olaf Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Olaf Olaf PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Olaf Olaf PentakillSkin old3.jpg|3rd Pentakill Olaf Olaf ButcherSkin old.jpg|1st Butcher Olaf Olaf ButcherSkin old2.jpg|2nd Butcher Olaf |-|China= Olaf OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Olaf Olaf ForsakenSkin Ch.jpg|Forsaken Olaf Olaf GlacialSkin Ch.jpg|Glacial Olaf Patch History ** Now has hitbox and pick-up range indicators. ** Pick-up VFX updated. * ** Buff and healing VFX updated. ** Floating runes removed. * ** On-hit VFX updated. * ** New lightning VFX on activation. ** Buff VFX updated. * ** Has skin-specific Graggy VFX on Q, E, and R. ** Has the Graggy Ice logo on Q's pick-up indicator and a keg on E hit. * ** Has firey VFX recoloring. ** Has the Pentakill logo on E hit and R activation. * ** Q hitbox indicator recolored to be meatier. * ** Has golden VFX recoloring. ** SKT T1 logo added to Q pick-up indicator, E hit, and R activation. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.15 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V8.7 * ** Bonus movement speed towards enemy champion reduced to % from %. ;V8.5 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Active bonus AD reduced to from . ** Active bonus AD now scales with . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** *** Once again makes a cymbal crash sound. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.16 * General ** Texture update to (continuation from V7.15). ;V7.15 * General ** Texture update to (continued in V7.16). ;V7.14 * ** *** On-hit particles no longer become a massive disco if Undertow hits a moving target. ;V7.10 * General ** Texture update to . ;V6.22 * ** Brolaf no longer plays two VO lines at once when activating Ragnarok. ;V6.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.8 * ** Life steal increased to from . * ** Passive armor and magic resist increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. ;V5.17 * ** Fixed a bug where Olaf was knocked back by ;V5.9 * ** Now grants % bonus movement speed towards enemies for 1 second. ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Brolaf, Forsaken and Glacial. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Healing amplification increased to +1% per 2% missing health from +1% per 2.5% missing health. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.5 * General ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V4.1 * ** Slow reduced to from . ;V3.14 - November 22nd Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where dropping a after using Undertow would create new axes that would both do damage and reduce Undertow’s cooldown. ;V3.13 * ** Slow duration increased to - seconds from 1-2 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to 60 from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to from . * ** Health cost reduced to 30% of the damage dealt from 40%. ;V3.12 rework * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Base mana reduced to 235 from 270. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow percent increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1-2 seconds based on distance traveled (from 2.5 seconds flat). ** Slow no longer decays. ** Minimum throw distance added (400). ** Axes now stick in walls and structures only if they would land in impassible terrain. ** Axes now make jungle monsters ignore unit collision (to better enable Olaf's axe pickup play in the jungle). * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from . ** Now grants % attack speed. ** Now provides 1% extra healing for every 2.5% health that Olaf is missing ** Bonus life steal retained. ** Bonus attack damage and spell vamp removed. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage ratio increased to from . ** Health cost is equal to 40% of total damage dealt (unchanged ratio). ** Health cost is now refunded if it kills the target. ** Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Reckless Swing by 1 second. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100. ** Mana cost removed. ** Now passively provides armor and magic resist. ** Active reworked: now removes the bonus armor and magic resist passive and grants bonus attack damage while active. ** Olaf now turns red when Ragnarok is active. ** Crowd control immunity retained. ;V3.6 * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. ;V3.01 * ** Slow now fades over the duration. * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12. * ** No longer passively grants bonus armor penetration. ** Now only grants bonus armor penetration while active. ;V1.0.0.152 * General ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Updated buff tooltip to reflect that it now grants armor and magic resist instead of flat damage reduction. ;V1.0.0.135 * General ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : ** Base damage increased to from . ** Scaling changed to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Cooldown refund from picking up the axe reduced to seconds from 6. * ** Now grants armor and magic resist instead of flat damage reduction. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Olaf is now immune to blinds and silences for the duration. ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1500. * ** It now breaks crowd control effects upon activation. ** Duration changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 14. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit the same target twice. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Fixed a bug where could not deal damage to the same target within 1 second of the previous hit. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health scaling increased to 1% from 0.5%. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * ** Health scaling changed to 0.5% at all ranks from %. ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Damage reduction reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Now displays "Cannot be Disabled!" when it blocks a debuff. ;V1.0.0.87 * Added * (Innate) ** For each 1% of health missing, Olaf's attack speed is increased by 1%. * (Q) ** Olaf throws an axe into the ground at a target location, dealing damage to units it passes through and slowing their movement speed. If Olaf picks up the axe, the ability's cooldown is reduced by 6 seconds. * (W) ** Olaf's attack damage is increased, based on his health, and he gains massive lifesteal and spell vamp. * (E) ** Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target and himself. * (Ultimate) ** Olaf is immune to disables, has increased armor penetration and reduces incoming damage by a flat amount. }} Category:Champion history Category:Olaf